Many types and variations of exercise equipment are known in the art. On certain strength training equipment, a bar is selectively supported at a rest position and available for movement to a discrete position for exercise purposes. In the case of barbells, for example, an equal amount of weight is typically mounted on each end of a bar to resist movement of the bar away from the floor. Equipment is available to support the barbell and/or to allow the person using the barbell to position himself relative to the bar and/or to provide a counteracting force during movement of the bar.
For purposes of discussion, one particular prior art apparatus, suitable for bench press exercises, is depicted in FIGS. 4-6. The bench press apparatus 8 includes a frame 10 which is designed to rest upon a floor surface 90, and which extends longitudinally from a first end 12, typically associated with a person's feet, to a second end 14, typically associated with a person's head. A padded support 16 extends between the ends 12 and 14 and is provided to support a person's torso. Left and right frame members or posts 18 extend perpendicularly upward from the floor surface 90 proximate the end 14 of the frame 10. A top bracket 22 is mounted on top of each post 18 to provide a means for supporting a barbell 99. Additional brackets 22 are rigidly mounted to discrete, intermediate portions of each post 18 to provide alternative locations to rest the barbell 99. Typically, the brackets 22 and 24 are made of steel and secured to the steel posts 18 by welding.
Although the bench 8 satisfactorily performs its intended purpose, it is believed that room for improvements exists, particularly with respect to the manner in which the barbell 99 is supported on the posts 18. It is also believed that room for similar improvements exists with respect to other types of equipment that support load bearing bars, including (without limitation) shoulder press machines, decline press machines, incline press machines, squat racks, arm curl machines, and the like.